


Indecisive

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT: Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: After Bowers' attack on Eddie, he cannot sleep in his room. So he goes to to the one person who's always been there for him...





	Indecisive

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in nearly two years and this is the ship that gets me back into it. fuck me...

The hotel was silent, Henry Bowers had been dealt with and Pennywise had fucked off down to the sewers. This was the calm before the storm, the Losers knew the moment to face him was approaching. On the one hand, Richie would rather not think about it; he just wanted to go home, drink until he puked, with his friends and never think about Derry again. On the other, he wanted to kill Pennywise for Stan, for his friends, for Derry.

Richie poured himself a glass of whiskey from the shitty looking liquor cabinet in the corner of the room, downing it in one. Glancing at the clock - quarter to midnight - he thought he’d at least try to get some sleep. He was just about to throw his clothes off and jump into bed when a knock came at his door, a timid slightly hesitant knock. Richie sighed, deciding if it was Pennywise he might as well go out fighting. He grabbed the nearest weapon at hand - a rather worn umbrella - and opened the door. Eddie stood in front of him in a pair of pristine silk pyjamas - if he wasn’t so surprised he would have taken the piss out of him - arms folded and rocking on his heels.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Richie replied curiously, lowering the umbrella, “what’s up?”

Eddie fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably, vibrating with nervous energy. “Um, I can’t sleep, in my room. I know it’s stupid but I keep expecting Bowers to leap out at me again.”

“Well, you’re quite welcome to stay with me, Eds, but I warn you I sleep naked,” Richie said with a cheeky smirk, leaning on the umbrella as if it were a cane. Resisting the urge to kick the umbrella from under his hand, Eddie rolled his eyes, barrelling past him into the room.

“Very funny, asshole. I’ll take my chances on the floor.”

Richie shrugged, shutting the door behind him and depositing the umbrella back in its stand, “suit yourself. Can’t be hygienic, though. A motel room floor, I should know. Still, not best not to think about it.”

Eddie froze, staring at the floor; he seemed to be weighing up his options. “Fine but you’re wearing fucking underwear.”

* * *

Half an hour passed in silence, Richie dozing softly and lightly snoring, Eddie tossing and turning next to him. The sheets were too scratchy, the mattress lumpy, not to mention odd noises now and again, he wondered how the other man could stand it. Eventually, he gave up and glanced at his half-naked sleeping companion - he had begrudgingly agreed to wear underwear after losing a rather pathetic slap fight.

“Richie…”

Still he slept, mouth falling open slightly; Eddie thought him rather cute like this. Only a bit. He gently nudged him with his foot.

“Rich,” he said slightly louder, only earning him a grunt and fidgeting. Finally, he leaned over and whispered right into the other man’s ear, “Richie!”

Richie sighed rolling onto his back. “Shut the fuck up, Eds, or I swear to God I’ll throw you out of the fucking window.”

“I thought I heard something.”

“Jesus, Eddie.”

“I’m sorry it’s just- it’s a fucking nightmare. I can’t stop thinking about, about Bowers or Pennywise or any of it.”

“I fucking killed Bowers, Ed, remember?” Richie said quietly, unsure of what else to say. He blindly reached for his glasses - clearly he won’t be going to sleep anytime soon. After a moment, Eddie nodded.

“Yeah. I won’t pretend I’m sorry you did.”

“I’d do it again, for any of you. I just…hope I never have to.”

Eddie gently rubbed at his cheek awkwardly, wincing slightly at the sting of the knife wound. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Richie playfully nudged his arm, “a bundle of laughs as always, Eddie Spaghetti.“

“I think I just need something to take my mind of it,” he fidgeted in the uncomfortable bed, glancing at his companion hopefully, “talk to me, distract me.”

Richie thought for a moment, “okay. So, last night I was eating out your mom-”

“For fucks sake, Richie,” Eddie groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. The last thing he needed was that mental image. Of course, Richie just laughed.

“With! I meant with,” he grinned and Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing him away with a hint of a smile on his face.

“You’re such a fucking asshole.”

“Yeah and you love me for it.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, “yeah.”

An awkward silence hung in the air between them, both unsure if they’d actually confessed to their mutual feelings for each other or not. Neither of them were brave enough to question it so they lay in silence. Eventually, sick of the tension, Eddie rubbed at his eyes vigorously.

“I’m never going to sleep at this fucking rate.”

“Do you want me to pull you off?” Richie asked without thinking. Eddie’s heart skipped a beat.

“What?”

Richie rolled onto his side to face Eddie, propping himself on his elbow. “Jerking off always clears my mind. Or making out.”

Eddie couldn’t help it; he blushed, looking away from Richie, “grow up, Rich. We’re not fucking teenagers anymore.”

Richie grinned cheekily, “why, Eds, is that a blush? You want to swap spit with the trashmouth?”

“So gross,” Eddie grumbled, but now it was all he could think about.

* * *

Almost an hour passed, and Richie had fallen into a light sleep, his glasses askew and mouth open slightly. Eddie had no such luck, pondering several world-ending make out scenarios involving Richie. The worst that could happen was he could get infested with germs. He’d just finished imagining sitting in Richie’s lap, nibbling at his lips whilst his hands roamed his hair and decided it wasn’t an unpleasant thought; in fact, he was rather keen to put it into practice.

“Supposing I said yes...”

“To what?” Came Richie’s bored reply, “making out or sucking you off?”

“It was a handjob earlier,” Eddie said, playing off the fact his heart was in his mouth by arching his eyebrow. Richie shrugged.

“I changed my mind.” A long pause followed and Richie glanced at the figure beside him, “please tell me you didn’t fucking fall asleep?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Oh, good.”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Eddie was choosing his words carefully, wringing his hands, “if we did that, we’ll be crossing a line.”

“It’s sucking dick, Eds,” Richie was smirking and Eddie wanted to kick him, “we’re not about to run off into the sunset, are we?”

“I’m married.”

“Then, why are you here, dude?”

Eddie didn’t know what to say to that. What was he, an unhappily married man, doing in bed with someone he’d been in love with for as long as he could remember if it wasn’t to get laid? Rather than answer that terrifying question, he resorted to his defence mechanism: insults.

“Fuck you, my shitty marriage has nothing to do with you.”

Even though he was still smiling slightly, Richie shook his head, “I just had to be into guys, didn’t I? Fuck me, I guess.”

This was their thing, it was how they’d dealt with their feelings since they were children and yet Eddie still felt fucking awful.

* * *

“Okay, say we have sex...”

Richie groaned, waving a hand, “can we take a rain check? I’m too fucking tired right now.”

“Don’t be fucking gross,” Eddie said, shoving his friend harshly, “I’m not having sex with you in a dirty hotel room whilst our childhood friends are all sleeping in the next rooms. I mean...when it’s all over.”

“Yeah fine whatever,” Richie mumbled, burying his face further into the pillow, desperately trying to get back to sleep, “I’ll fuck you whenever you want just let me sleep.”

"Do you have to be so vulgar?”

Richie opened his eyes, catching Eddie’s gaze. His expression softened and he smiled sarcastically, “I’ll make love to my wittle Eddie-weddie kins after we take care of the mean old clown.”

"Fuck you.”

* * *

“I think my marriage is over,” Eddie muttered into the dark room. Richie, who had curled against him in his sleep, lifted his head from Eddie’s chest and sniggered.

"You think?”

“What?”

“Well, the fact that you’re super gay and trying to suck my dick is a bit of a giveaway,” Richie said, his trademark shit-eating grin on his face. Eddie frowned.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re super gay, you WANT me to suck your dick.”

"I can’t believe this is making me horny,” Richie mumbled, dropping his head back to Eddie’s chest. Eddie glanced down at him.

“You were checking Ben out.”

“Hmm?” Richie mumbled, distracted by the feeling of Eddie’s fingers combing through his hair.

“At the restaurant. You were very...complimentary.”

“Yeah, well, can you blame me? He’s hot as fuck.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t overdo it, man,” Eddie scowled, stilling his hand in Richie’s hair. He folded his arms, pouting dramatically. Richie, put out by the loss of Eddie’s fingers in his hair, leaned up on his elbows, smirking.

“Why, Eddie Spaghetti, are you jealous?”

“No,” Eddie realised he had spoken far too quickly. Richie reached over a pinched his cheeks playfully, dodging Eddie’s swatting hands, “fuck off.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Eds. You’re still my favourite,” Eddie rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile on his face. Richie teasingly drew circles on his chest with his finger, “anyway, who knows, underneath that risk analyst exterior, you’re probably rocking a body like Brad Pitt or something.”

Eddie laughed, “god, you do NOT find Brad Pitt attractive.”

“It’s the tattoos,” Richie sighed, shaking his head, “I fucking love tattooed guys. My weakness.”

“I’ve got a couple of tattoos,” Eddie said without thinking. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with his mouth and he ran a hand over his face, “shit.”

“Fuck, Eds, why did you tell me that?” Richie sat upright, leaning over Eddie just enough to cause his heart to thump just that little bit more erratically. His inhaler would come in handy right about now.

“I don’t fucking know. I’m just talking! You’re the one who mentioned the tattoos. It’s your fucking fault,” Eddie was talking a mile a minute, the way he did when he was stressed. It was like they were children again, bickering over hammock space or who could ride their bike the fastest. Richie was still looking at him expectantly and Eddie glanced at him, “do you want to see them?”

“No,” Richie scoffed, hoping the other man wouldn't notice he was lying his cowardly bitch ass off. Eddie seemed to relax then, exhaling greatly.

“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t going to show you anyway.”

* * *

The next time Eddie opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming in through the windows and he was wound tightly around Richie, the other man’s arm wrapped protectively around him. He glanced up at him, smiling at how peaceful he looked even with his glasses halfway down his nose and hair a mess. He knew today was the day they’d put an end to Pennywise’s reign of terror once and for all but, for now, Eddie was just content to watch Richie sleep for a moment, safe in each other’s arms. 

He carefully wriggled his arm free, reaching up to gently push Richie’s glasses back into place. Richie stirred, then, blinking his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the daylight. Eddie still watched him fondly, absent-mindedly continuing to push his glasses up his face until the were more or less resting on the pillow above his head. Anything Richie had been about to say vanished when Eddie leaned up, took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to his softly. Richie’s momentary shook wore off quite quickly as he wound his fingers into Eddie’s hair, drawing him deeper into their kiss. For several minutes the kissed in the silence, only the sounds of heavy breathing and the occasional moan could be heard. Richie’s eyes remained closed even after Eddie pulled away, panting heavily; he only opened them when his glasses were replaced. Eddie smiled shyly, clearing his throat.

“If you say one fucking thing about how gay that was, I’ll knee you in the balls.”

Richie swallowed hard, “I was actually going to say you can take a fucking hint.”

"Fuck you.”

“Good idea but maybe we should kill that fucking clown first,” Richie said cheekily, running a hand through his messy hair and wishing his heart rate would slow the fuck down.

“Well, when it’s all over...maybe we could get a drink?” Eddie asked, twisting at his wedding ring, already getting used to the feeling of being free. Richie smiled genuinely.

“A drink?”

“Oh yes, you can at least buy me a drink first. I don't want you thinking I'm easy, Trashmouth,” he said with a wink. Richie chuckled, pulling Eddie in for another toe-curling kiss.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
